Kinder
by Depp1987
Summary: Schindler cares for a little girl with his faithful Stern. GOD BLESS OSKAR SCHINDLER AND ALL HOLOCAUST VICTIMS!


**Hush**

**Schindler cares for a sick child ( one of the 80 people that came to Schindler's factory thorugh special circumstances) out of the 1100 he saved. GOD BLESS OSCAR!!!!**

She was shaking and she was crying with the burn of fever. I had little time to intervene if she was going to be saved. The poor conditions of the camp, it is a miracle she survived after watching her parents die of starvation.

" Shh, shhh, kinder kinder.. It's alright, there, there.." I had wrapped her in blankets but the cold cloth on her forehead was used to bring the fever down. She pressed herself against me as I rocked her. I took extra cloths and wrapped them around her arms.

"Its going to be alright," I whispered, damping her face. She coughed softly, and shivered a little.

"Mama's gone…" she croaked out between sobs. My heart broke there, and I gently kissed her forehead.

"Seines in Ordnung wenig einer." I put her on my chest, gently stroking her hair.

"why didn't they get out to?"

"We were too late little one.. Their bodies just gave out. I thank God that I managed to save you."

"But what if you are too late.." I held onto her even tighter.

"NO, no we are not. You are going to get well. I will see to it.." I whispered, I was not going to let this angel die.

"I am so hot…" she whispered, I quickly put another cloth on her neck. In contrast I felt the sweat on her forehead through the rag. I started rocking her again, and began to hum a lullaby.

"At least I am in the arms of a loving soul." She murmured, I smiled gently. The moon was over the city and it was about 2 AM. When was this nightmare going to be over? I needed to break the fever if I was going to have any kind of chance… there was no fear in her eyes, only love and hope. It amazed me, even with the sick here, they were grateful to be her and have a slim chance in surviving.

With the hours going, all I could do was wait and see. The eighty that we had just brought in was nothing but luck. I hoped that a relative would come forward, but nothing yet. She would cough a little and then sleep more. At around 5 AM I noticed that her body had cooled to a small amount. It was better than before.. I gently stroked her face, letting her know that there was love with her.

"You've been here all this time.." I looked up at Stern and nodded. It was 5:45 by now.

"With some luck, she has managed to cool down." I put my lips to her soft blonde hair.

"If you get out of this alive, start playing cards.. You're the luckiest person I know."

"Lucky that I saw hundreds of bodies being burned to dust in the street.."

"No, that you have managed to get as many as you have without problems." I nodded, and continued rocking my little one. Her eyes opened and lovingly stared up at me.

"I'll go get you both some food and tell Emilie that you have been in a rocking chair all night." I couldn't help but smile.

"Am I going to die?" she whispered, my heart stopped and I held her even tighter.

"No my love, no you are not. Your fever broke, and I think you will regain strength with some food." I didn't want to show the little one how scared I was.

"When Mama died, I thought that I was going to be next. But then I woke up here instead.. Are you a god?" I laughed a little.

"No, I just know that what is happening is very wrong. No one does anything to deserve death." she laid against me, and blinked.

"Even in our building, I was never so cold. They left all the windows open and the wind blew all the time."

"Shhh, sshhh, rest now. No one will harm you ever again." I put her on my chest and let her listen to my heart thumping.

"If you're not God, then are you an angel? You saved all of us, you must be a…." I shushed her gently. I couldn't have her wear out sick like this. For the first time in weeks I breathed a sigh of relief, my children were safe from harm.

"You can try some food.. It's hard to say how long they have been in that horrific weather." I knew Stern was right, the ones we found dead had been given a proper burial but I couldn't bear the thought of losing anymore. I pushed the thought from my mind. Gently I began to spoon feed my little one something that was only the consistency of broth.

"Yes, there we are mien kinder. A little food and then maybe we'll try cleaning you up a bit, sound good?" I always enjoyed getting one on one with my beloved children. They were the reason I was alive at all. They gave me more then hope, they gave me love.

"So what did you give them for these?" Stern whispered, as I hummed the little angel back to sleep.

"Vodka and a few cigarettes. We sold all Emilie's jewelry to get the last dozen rations and a few gauze pads and rubbing alcohol." The clock said 6:43 AM and the sun was peeking through the window.

"Is she sick?"

"No, just tired. But she wants to keep her eyes open and stare at me all the time.. If there is no family left I…" my comrade looked at me with sympathetic eyes. We both didn't even want to think it.

"Ihre kinder, I think you outdid Picasso my friend." I smiled a little.

"Well mien kinder, you go to sleep right now." I gently squeezed a free hand.


End file.
